Yellow Sister
by Ryan Hughes the world creator
Summary: A Woman who looks like a more mature and older version of Peashy comes and saves Neptune and Nepgear and Vert from some Dogoos and a dragon sets off a chain of events between their world and her world
1. A Yellow Beast

In a distant area of Leanbox, we see that Neptune, Nepgear, and Vert are fighting a dragon, as well as several Dogoos who were being a pest to the countryside. Unfortunately, they severely underestimated this group of monsters, and are currently struggling to keep up.

=Neptune: "Man, this dragon and these Dogoos are REALLY annoying!"

=Nepgear: "Yeah… I agree, this particular pairing is really frustrating"

=Vert: "We'll beat them, it's just taking more time than we expected."

Little did the goddesses know, they were slowly being worn down by the constant abuse. Eventually, they could barely move to get out of the way of the monsters' attacks. As the dragon was about to slam its tail on Neptune, it was suddenly knocked over with a loud smash. Several of the Dogoos disappear right before their very eyes. Soon they see a girl with dark yellow eyes golden blonde hair

=Neptune: "Whoa… this girl looks like P-ko!"

=Nepgear: "Except taller…"

=Vert: "And more mature looking, most definitely."

The girl looks at the dragon dead in its eyes as two energy claws appeared from the wrist of her suit. Her accent had a slight Aussie accent to it.

=?: "Oi, you prick! Pick on someone who can fight!"

She then proceeded to slam into the dragon, slashing and punching it with ferocity as she flies circles around it, making it impossible for it to hit her. She rams it head into her claw, knocking it down on the ground before plunging down like a missile deep into it. Not a moment passes before she severed its head, leaving a very dead dragon as the remaining dogoos flee away. She then proceeded to walk to Neptune Nepgear and Vert, who were awestruck.

=Neptune: "Nepuuuu! That was AWESOME!"

=Vert: "I have never seen such raw power used so ferociously before…"

=Nepgear: "You're really strong…where did you get your skills from?"

The girl just looked at them with a cold indifference as she retracts her claws.

=?: "None ya business."

=Neptune: "What's your name, anyways?"

The girl looks at them with a scowl.

=?: "Peia."

=Vert: "Are you a CPU?"

=Peia: "Fuck off."

This got Neptune to transform herself to try to talk to the CPU.

=Purple Heart: "Hey, I'm just asking a question. No need to be hostile, Miss."

=Peia: "I've every reason imaginable to be "hostile" to you lot, considering what you 3 shitheads are in my dimension!"

This shocked the purplette, who in an attempt to seem more approachable, proceeded to disarm herself.

=Purple Heart: "See? If it means anything, I mean no harm whatsoever."

=Peia: "Hm. Well, if that's the case, then you'll have those other two do so as-"

Both Vert and Nepgear did so immediately.

=Peia: "…well, then let's talk in your Basilicom. It's more private then out here in the open."

The 3 nod, and lead the way to Vert's basilicom. Peia followed behind, analyzing their weapons intently. After some time, they entered the Basilicom and sat down in Vert's room, where they began to talk.

=Peia: "Right. To answer your question, I'm not a CPU. I'm just a Candidate."

This surprised the trio greatly

=Vert: "So then, who is your sister?"

=Peia: "Well…my sister was Yellow Heart, making me Yellow Sister."

This information hit them like a train ramming a wall at light speed, Nobody had any idea as to what to say in response to this…then again, who would? Eventually, Nepgear spoke up.

=Nepgear: "Wait a minute, w-was? Y-you mean….."

=Peia: "Yep, she's dead. Died a year ago in my world."

To hear that Peashy had a sister, and to hear that in this world she died was like glass breaking around the trio. Vert was trying to resist the urge to get up and hug the girl to comfort her. Neptune was trying equally hard not to be upset. She knows that this Peashy is unlikely to be theirs, but to even hear of one in a different dimension to have a sister and died was very heart wrenching for her. Nepgear was trying to comfort her sister while at the same time listening to Peia.

=Peia: "And so, one thing lead to another, which I don't think you'll like, led to me running away to seek shelter in this dimension."

=Vert: "I see…"

Peia soon excused herself wanting to relax in a room for awhile meanwhile Vert Neptune and Nepgear discuss on what to do now

=Vert: "It's not like we can send her back…something must've happened that caused her to run away from her home dimension."

"I agree, but what can we do for her here?"

"We could have her help us out with dealing with dogoos and dragons or something"

They decided to call Blanc and Noire over so that they can discuss this more meanwhile Peia got out some of her items and placed them down as she crashes on the bed of verts room trying to relax and just enjoy herself

=Peia: "Fuckin' hell. Having to deal with CPUs again is gonna be interesting…hopefully these ones aren't as bad as the ones back home. …oh, whom I kidding? They're probably worse. Welp, at least I get to crash in one of their rooms for a while."

She then proceeded to lay down and fall asleep, snoring loudly. She wasn't exactly interested in what was going on around her for the time being. Meanwhile, the CPUs try to discuss more ideas and other plans on what to do with Peia.

=Nepgear: "Well, hopefully we can make sure she knows that we're very happy she's here, and that she can trust us…"

=Vert: "That may take some time, Nepgear, but I hope so as well."

=Neptune: "Well, now that we got all that mess out of the way, let's wait on Blanc and Noire to show up!"

Vert and Nepgear nodded as they sat down and waited for the other two CPUs to arrive.


	2. A new beginning

=Peia: "Sis, sis! Look what I found!"

A small Peia said as she ran up to Peashy holding a collection of jewels she found

=Peashy: "Well, looky there! That's quite the find!"

Peashy said before she descended into a coughing and hacking fit

=Peia: "Yeah! I found this abandoned treasure chest and after forcing it open all these things were inside and I thought, why not give some to you and Plu? It only seemed right, seeing how well you've treated me!"

At this Peashy gave her Peia a pat on the head as she smiles weakly still coughing some, her skin deathly pale in the sunlight

=Peashy: "Your so precious, my little sis~ I love you so much~"

She proceeded to hug Peia tightly, and Peia returns the favor. This went on until a certain small purple-haired girl lazily walked in with a plushie.

=Peia: "PLUUUUUUUU!" Peia runs up to her friend and tackled her.

=Plutia: "Eep! Hehehe…my, you really have gotten your sisters innate ability to squish someone hard…"

She pats Peia softly much to her delight as she looks at Peashy worriedly

=Plutia: "You hang tight riiiiiiiight here, okay? I need to talk to your sister, but doooooooon't worry! I'll be back in a jiffy~ Here, take this plushie so you don't get bored~"

Plutia hands a plushie of herself to Peia as she takes Peashy to a privet area to talk

Peia wakes up in the bed of the Basilicom, small tears running down her cheeks before sighing.

=Peia: "God dammit. I need somethin' to drink..."

She gets up, wiping her tears and headed downstairs. As she passes the main room, she noticed the CPUS (and Candidates) talking about something (which she correctly assumed to be her). She looks at Blanc, pain filling her heart, before heading into the kitchen to grab some water.

=Peia: "Different dimension, same place… welp, thanks for making this easy for me."

Peia sat down, taking a sip.

Meanwhile in the main room...

=Blanc: "So let me get this straight: This girl, Peia, comes in smashes apart a dragoon, then acted hostile to you before you disarmed, and is now sleeping in your Basilicom?"

Vert nods.

=Noire: "I-I just can't believe that…in any dimension that little yellow kid would have a sister, let alone one that seems to really dislike any of you…especially you, Neptune!"

=Neptune: "Trust me Noire. she is definitely P-Ko's sister. As to why she doesn't like us, I can't really say for certain…besides something that happened in her dimension. Something that forced her to come here, and that also gave her a really bad opinion about us."

Uni suddenly chimes in.

=Uni: "And what about Peashy herself?"

The three went silent remembering what Peia said about her sister's fate. Nepgear was the first to speak up.

=Nepgear: "She…she died in her dimension."

This shocked the others. To hear that Peashy had a sister was one thing…but to hear that she died was heart wrenching. They couldn't imagine what it would be like if they just…died, leaving their sisters in charge. To hear this was…simply painful.

=Blanc: "That…I-I have no words…"

=Uni: "I-I I I can't even comprehend just how awful that has to be for her!"

Neptune nodded, tears welling in her eyes.

=Neptune: "Yeah, its just…I want to know how she died, and see if maybe we can help her. She may not show it, but, and I like to think my gut is right on this, I really think that deep down, she's hurting. Maybe…we can-"

Before they could talk any further, they heard a voice coming from the hallway. As they went to investigate, they noticed Peia, softly singing to herself.

"I ran… I ran so far away… I just ran… I ran all night and day.." Her mind recollected the memories of her running away from the goddesses, tears filling her eyes.

"I ran

I ran so far away

I just ran

I ran all night and day

I walked along the avenue

I never thought I'd meet someone like you

Meet someone like you

Reached out a hand to touch your face

You're slowly disappearing from my view…"

Her sister, dead, being laid to rest. She began to sob to herself.

"From my view

Couldn't get away

I couldn't get away

I couldn't get away."

Running from Neptune as she and several soldiers chased after her.

"I ran

I ran so far away."

Running from Vert as tanks fired at her.

"I just ran

I ran all night and day."

Running from Noire as she tried to use aircraft to eliminate her.

"I ran

I ran so far away."

Running from Blanc, who looked hellbent on killing her.

"I just ran

I ran all night and day."

As she escaped Blanc, she could hear the furious CPU screaming.

I couldn't get away

(Couldn't get away)

(Couldn't get away)

I ran."

Running from all four goddesses as they chased after her, while also fighting among themselves to get her.

"I ran so far away

I just ran

I ran all night and day

I ran

I ran so far away."

She jumps off a cliff, holding a strange device in her hand.

I just ran

I ran all night and day."

Finally, as it looks like she is about to plummet to her death, the device lights up and she disappears.

"I couldn't get away…"

She wakes up in Hyperdimension. As she gets up from the ground, she looks at the possible new future in this dimension…until she sees the dragon.

"...couldn't...get...away…"

As the CPUs listened, the same memories Peia was having filled their minds. Everyone looked at each other, the same emotion spread across their faces: despair. When Peia finished singing, she broke down into soft sobs. Blanc, understanding how hurt she felt, started to walk up to her. She hesitated to touch the shaking girl for just a moment. After a bit, though, she wrapped her up into a warm hug.

=Blanc: "Peia…listen to me."

Peia looked up at her.

=Blanc: "We…aren't like those CPUs. We're only here to help you, and I'll make damn sure of it."

The other girls hugged her as well, consoling her as she wept into Blanc's chest. It was then that Peia felt…well, many feelings. But one stuck out to her. And it suddenly dawned on her that she could rest easy.

She's home.


	3. Dreams of the past

=Peia: "So, Plu, what are we doing?"

=Plutia: "We're looking for some herbs that grow specifically in this dungeon…they can mix with any ingredient to cure any illnesses! Cool, huh?"

Peia smiles as she looks around, her joyful nature making Plutia smile happily. As she looked around, she noted that things seemed to be going well…at least, until a trap was triggered, which caused a whole army of monsters to start showing up.

=Plutia: "Peia, sweetie, I need you to go outside. I'll be right behind you!"

Peia nodded as she left. Plutia transforms into Iris Heart, and smiles confidently.

=Iris Heart: "Right, let's take care of these before they cause any damage."

Iris Heart proceeded to have her fun; however the number of monsters showing up was making the situation look bleak. As one of the monsters was about to hit her, Peia came in with a sword, slamming it into the beast.

=Peia: "Meanies! No one hurts Plu and gets away with it!"

=Iris Heart: "Peia, I got this! Get to safety!"

=Peia: "But Plu, you're hurt!"

As Peia tried to talk to her friend, one of the monsters was close to hitting her with a powerful attack; however, she turned around and (on instinct) blocked. The powerful hit combined with Peias determination to protect Plu caused a flash of light to fill the room.

Iris Heart looked at the girl, stunned for several reasons:

1: She looks a lot like Yellow Heart, save for her being taller and more mature looking.

2: SHE LITERALLY JUST TRANSFORMED!

Before she could say anything, Peia (now Yellow Sister) slashed the monster with her new claws before in a blink of an eye tearing every last monster apart. When the dust settled, the entire room was filled with loot. Upon transforming back, she passed out from exhaustion. As Iris Heart transforms back, she looks at Peia and smiles warmly.

=Plutia: "Well, looks like Iffy owes me 50~"

She giggles to herself, picking the now-sleeping girl up and carrying her home.

Peia woke up in Blanc's bed. A small smile spread across her face as she remembered the time she first transformed. Things were much simpler back then…she sighs as she gets up - well, tried to - before she realizes Blanc was holding her, snoring softly. Peia was a little surprised at first, but eventually, she snuggles into her. She chuckles silently at her current situation…

=Peia: "So many bloody years of being chased and hunted to be either killed or used for experimentation. Now, here I am, being held by someone who, in my original world, wanted to kill me. Kinda crazy…but it feels wonderful."

Peia falls back asleep, feeling loved for the first time in years since her sister's death.

The next day, Blanc woke up to Peia nuzzling her softly. Blanc smiles, continuing to hug her. After a while, however, she gets up to start working. Soon after, Peia wakes up as well, getting up to wash herself. As she enters the bathroom, she looks at herself. Her light blue eyes shining with delight as her blonde hair flows down her shoulder. She lets out a soft sigh as she gets in the shower. What she didn't realize, however, was that Blanc ended up seeing her before she did so.

She had scar marks on her back.


	4. Lost and Hatred and Comfort

[Blanc's POV]  
Many of them were a mix of slash marks that ranged from small to huge, enough to span from one side of her back to the other. I saw gunshot wounds in other areas as well, from Noire and Vert most likely. One particular sight that made my heart ache were several big bruises on her neck that could only be key signs of attempted strangulation…unfortunately, it seems those were from Peia herself. I thought that was the worst of it…if it weren't for the fact similar markings were near her private area. This made it clear that Peia's Blanc not only wanted to kill her, but also…

Rage filled my mind. I wanted to go to Peia's universe and beat the ever-living SHIT out of those bastards. How DARE they even THINK about hurting someone like Peia so badly, ESPECIALLY in that way?! After a moment, however, I put those thoughts to the side. After all, I made a promise: to help Peia in every single way possible, and to make sure she knows that she's loved. Wiping out those "CPUs" can wait. I let out an audible sigh, walking to my room and opening a chat with Neptune. She needs to know about this.

9:25a: [SYSTEM] Blanc joined.

9:25a: [SYSTEM] Blanc invited Neptune.

9:26a: [SYSTEM] Neptune joined.

9:26a: [Neptune] So what's up?

9:26a: [Blanc] We need to talk about Peia.

9:26a: [Neptune] Okay, what about her?

9:27a: [Blanc] I saw scars. Big ones.

9:28a: [Neptune] Where…?

9:28a: [Blanc] Back, legs, and…

9:28a: [Neptune] And…?

9:29a: [Blanc] …privates

9:30a: [Neptune] WHAT

9:31a: [Blanc] Yep...

9:31a: [Neptune] I'm coming over RIGHT NOW

9:32a: [Blanc] NO

9:32a: [Blanc] NO

9:32a: [Blanc] NO

9:32a: [Blanc] DON'T

9:32a: [Neptune] YES

9:32a: [Neptune] I HAVE TO

9:33a: [Blanc] YOU'LL JUST MAKE IT WORSE

9:33a: [Neptune] HOW

9:34a: [Blanc] I THINK SHE'LL HATE US

9:34a: [Blanc] Just…don't talk about this

9:34a: [Blanc] Don't tell anyone else

9:35a: [Blanc] She probably didn't want anyone else to know about them

9:35a: [Neptune] You're probably right…

9:35a: [Neptune] So about the plan with p-ko

9:36a: [Blanc] If you come over, let's set that in motion.

9:37a: [Neptune] Got it! Gonna get her and fly over

9:37a: [Blanc] Ok, remember what I said though

9:38a: [Neptune] Right. Keep it a secret.

9:38a: [Neptune] See ya later, Blanny!

9:38a: [SYSTEM] Neptune left.

9:39a: [Blanc] /chat hist clear

9:39a: [SYSTEM] Chat history cleared.

9:39a: [SYSTEM] You left.

At that moment, Peia walked into my room.

=Peia: "So, Blanny…"

=Blanc: "…yes, Peia?"

=Peia: "I-I saw ya through the door."

=Blanc: "Y…yes… I won't deny it. What happened…?"

=Peia: "It was you."

=Blanc: "W-what?"

=Peia: "U-uh, no! I-I meant-"

=Blanc: "Me in your dimension. But still…"

=Peia: "Hey, don't beat yourself up over it. You've been nicer to me than anyone was in my dimension, and I just wanted to say…thank you. For being what a CPU should be."

She smiles, her eyes watering. I started to tear up as well. She was hurt…by me. I hug her softly, and she immediately returns the affection. We stood there hugging each other for what felt like a long while before I started to pull away…only for Peia to pull me back to her.

=Peia: "Please…just a little longer…"

I couldn't help but oblige and hug her for a bit longer. Eventually, she pulls away, looking at me with a cute blush.

=Peia: "S-Sorry, I haven't had this much love since Sis died, along with Plu."

I nod, thinking of how hard this must be for her. She went through so much, saw things no candidate- nay, PERSON, should have to see. I wanted to know more about Plu, who I could only assume was Plutia.

=Blanc: "Who's Plu?"

=Peia: "You don't know about Plutia?

=Blanc: "Not yours."

=Peia: "Well, lemme tell ya! She was a CPU like the others in my world, but she was the best out of all of them. Besides my sister, of course. She and Sis were apparently great friends, so she looked out for us and helped us a lot. I felt safe with her…but sometimes, I wondered if she could hurt a fly."

=Blanc: "I see…may I ask what happened to her?"

Peia seemed to tense up when I asked that, seemingly as though she was reliving some horrific events. I saw her fist clenched, and for a brief moment I swear…her eyes…they turned blood red.

=Peia: "She took her. SHE took the only person I could trust. Tortured her in FRONT of me while I was helpless. SHE made me listen as she screamed out in pain. THEN, SHE BEHEADED HER AND BURNT HER HEAD! LIKE SHE WAS FUCKING TRASH!"

Peia's raw fury started even me for a second. I mean, I know I was known for my explosions, but this was next level.

=Blanc: "Who….who did this?"

She growls.

=Peia: "My Neptune."

She said that with such a potent venom it made my skin crawl. After a moment, however, she recollected herself and apologized.

=Blanc: "Its okay, I understand it was a difficult thing to remember… I'm sorry that I asked while its so fresh to you."

=Peia: "Don't apologize. It's best you know. Anyways, I shouldn't keep ya from that quest. Gotta get those Shares up, hm?"

The cheerful demeanor she put up was convincing...I hesitated on making a decision but unfortunately the nation needs it's goddess to do her duties so i was forced to only one choice

=Blanc: "Okay….be safe, alright? Neptune's on her way…this Neptune. Not that OTHER bitch."

She chuckles lightly.

=Peia: "Nah, I know who you're talking about. Truth be told, I kinda like her. Reminds me of Plu."

=Blanc: "Heh. Maybe you could babysit her for me."

We both start laughing. Just then, we hear a familiar voice…

=Neptune: "Sup, pals?"


	5. A (technical) Reunion

[Peia's POV]  
=Neptune: "Sup, pals?"

I look over to see Neptune. I mean, who wouldn't recognize her?

=Peia: "Hey, Neptune! Long time no see, eh?"

=Neptune: "Yeah! Hey, would you mind if I talked to Blanc for a quick sec?"

=Peia: "Sure, have at her."

The two walk to a corner and start talking. It's that moment when I notice a blur of yellow by the window… Who the hell…? After a moment, though, the two CPUs come back.

=Peia: "So what're you two talkin' about?"

=Neptune: "Well…how do I want to say this…you know how in your world, your sister's dead?"

She stayed…quiet. Not in a bad way, it was more like she was pondering the information she was just given. When Peia spoke next, it was with a voice of interest, rather than anger.

=Peia: "…go on?"

=Neptune: "Well…"

Just then, Ii heard someone come rushing towards me. In a split second, I turned to see someone flying towards me. Of course, I caught her. Soon I felt two arms around me. Looking down I see…wait, is that…?

=Peia: "Sis…?"

She looks so much like her...down to the eyes and the clothing. I was silent for a minute or two before I felt the tears coming...happy tears. I hugged her back tightly.

=Peia: "Even though you aren't mine, you're still…ah, who'm I kidding? You're mine now!"

I look back at Neptune smiling a little as I hugged this girl tightly, tears flowing from me

=Peashy: "Ah- Tight!"

=Peia: "S-Sorry!"

I eased up a bit as I heard Neptune snicker a little. I didn't pay much attention to it, though, for I had something I never thought I would have again…my sister. Well, technically speaking, she isn't from my dimension…but still, let me have this. I promise, I won't ever let you be taken from me.

Never again.

After breaking the hug, we played all sorts of games. No matter what they were, no matter what they entailed, I would do whatever possible to give her a great time.

=Peashy: "Wow you are way more fun then Neptuna!"

=Peia: "Just so happens I have a more keener knowledge of what you like~

And the fact you're my sister from this world… I sigh, but it seemed she didn't hear that, as she went to tackle hug me again.

=Peashy: "How is it you can handle my hugs while Neptuna tries to get away from them?"

=Peia: "Probably because she doesn't know how to take 'em."

Totally not the fact we're basically related, so I can anticipate your hugs and counter them with my own. I've never felt more inclined to give her my love than I have with anyone else. This...just..thank you, whatever spiritual entity is out there. Thank you for giving me this. I smiled at the little girl as an idea came to me. Something I never had time to show my own sis.

=Peia: "Hey, you wanna do somethin' cool?"

=Peashy: "YEAH!"

I smile brightly, and transform into my CPU form.

=Peia: "Just keep your eyes on me, and prepare to have a blast~"

I took off flying high into the air, probably going higher than anyone here in this world probably has ever done…higher, and higher still, until I could practically feel the vacuum of space pulling on us. Looking underneath me, I see clouds below me. The area where I was standing was nearly impossible to see. I smile, drop out of HDD…and let myself fall. This...this was my favorite activity back home. This is how I would describe what it was like being born: air rushing past me with nothing to stand on or walk, just…empty space, for miles on end. I close my eyes and just enjoy the feeling. Eventually, I had to open them again to see how close I was to hitting the ground. Seeing that I was DANGEROUSLY close, I quickly jumped back to my CPU form, causing an air vortex to form. That alone was enough to blow my sister's hair all around. Once we land on the ground, I revert once again to my human form.

=Peia: "Pretty cool, ain't it?"

=Peashy: "That….was…..AMAZING!"

I smile happily giving her a loving hug and soon laying on the grass

=Peia: "I'm beat…think you can wake me up in a few?"

=Peashy: "Of course!"

I fall asleep, instantly entering a dream…

…

[Peias dream]

I walked with Plu down a walkway. We were keeping ourselves busy while Sis used the medicine we got her from the dungeon. Her look of amazement after hearing of my transformation was something I can't forget. After walking some more we encounter two…how do I say this, two familiar people.

=?: "Hey~ What's going on?"

=?: "Hello there~"

=Plu: "Hey Iffy! Hey Compa! Did you get what we need?

=Iffy: "What's that now?~"

=Compa: "Yeah, what'cha going on about?~"

They look at us, narcissistic grins plastered on their faces. Looking at it now, it REALLY pisses me off how full of themselves they were. Plu smiles weakly and greets them again…

=Plu: "S-sorry… I mean, greetings, oh amazing and wonderful Iffy and Compa. Will you grace us with the items we requested?"

They smiled and showed us some items they got in a basket

=Iffy: "Better~. Same stuff, same time next week?~"

=Plu: "Yep"

=Compa: "Don't keep us hanging Buh bye~"

And just like that, the most self-entitled people I have ever known leave.

Waking up I look and see Sis snoring softly, nuzzling me gently. I giggle, lightly petting her as I look up and see…

=Iffy/Compa: "Hey, Peashy!"

…yep, this world's got 'em too. Well, if we're still following the same path as before, these two won't be total assholes. Guess we'll just have to see.


End file.
